A Big Alien Christmas
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Christmas time at the Grant Mansion. There's absolutely nothing like it!


**A Christmas story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The aliens were busy prepping the house and decorating. Christmas was almost here! Everyone was busy at work and Tyina was doing everything she could to help out. She raced down to the To'Kustar quarters to tell Heaven and Way Big, but they weren't there.

"That's funny. Usually they are just eating lunch at this time." Tyina said, now thinking to herself. What she didn't see was a large alien behind her, watching her with curiosity. Tyina had never met Ultimate Way Big and he had never met her before even though he had seen her a couple of times.

"Well, I guess I can just come back later." She smiled, now heading back up the stairs. But when she turned around she saw the entrance was shut sight! Surprised, she walked up to it.

"What happened? I didn't close the entrance and I'm the only one here." She said. She shrugged and began to climb up on the bed. Perhaps, she could see better if she was on something high. What she didn't count on was climbing on something that felt, hard yet soft all at the same time.

"Gosh, if I don't reach the top soon, I'm gonna pass out," She said outloud. She paused because for a moment, she thought she heard chuckling. "No I'm just imagining stuff." She grinned, now making it to the top. "Alright, where's the exit?"

"Leaving so soon?" A deep voice asked. Tyina's eyes shot open and she spun around in fright.

"Who's there?"

"No need to be afraid," The voice replied. Then Tyina froze…the voice was coming from behind her. She heard the chuckle again and then a gentle gust of minty fresh breath that breathed on her back. Slowly turning around, she almost passed out in terror as she saw that she was on a large To'Kustar's back and he was looking over his shoulder to see her.

"Well now, who do we have here?"

"GAH!" She said in shock as she ran down his back and he chuckled because it tickled.

"Surely, you won't be leaving so soon." He smiled deviously, now making a grab for her. She stopped right on his lower back and he gave her an amused smile. "There's nowhere to run."

"Yes, there is!" She said, now about to jump but he stuck his bum up a bit and Tyina went flying right back to his lower back. "Hey!"

"I didn't say you could leave yet." He smirked, now making another grab for her. At that moment, Vamps flew down and threw a snowball at Ultimate Way Big!

"HEY!" He said in surprise.

"Merry Christmas!" Vamps chuckled deviously.

"THAT DOES IT! GET BACK HERE VAMPS!" Ultimate Way Big thundered, now making a grab for him.

"Whoops! Gotta go! Hang on Tyina!" Vamps laughed, now scooping her up and quickly flying up the tunnel. Once they were on the top, they could hear the playful roars and knocks under the ground.

"What did you do?!" Rachel asked, now laughing.

"Just included Ultimate Way Big in on some Christmas fun. And he was also after Tyina so we should be hearing from him in 5…4..3..2…1."

"Inhabitants of the Grant Mansion!" Ultimate Way Big thundered from below. Everyone froze. "Thanks to Vamps for hitting me with a snowball, you all will be my prisoners if I catch you." He laughed, now playfully roaring and gently knocking on the house.

"Hey! Not in my mansion!" Rachel said, now trying to sound stern, but the minute she opened the front door, he grabbed her in his hand and began tickling her!

"NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HEHEHEEHEHEHEHLP!"

"I'm coming sis!" Sasha laughed, but Ultimate Way Big grabbed her too and began tickling them both.

"NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHAHAHAMPIRE!" Sasha pleaded.

"On it baby!" Whampire laughed, now flying up and tickling the giant alien on his neck.

"GAH! Whampire quit it!" The giant laughed, now making grabs for him.

"Come on giant!" Whampire teased playfully.

"We're over here!" Vamps added, now sticking his tongue out. Ultimate Way Big playfully growled and starting grabbing at them and he almost had them, but he suddenly saw Tyina walk out to see what was going on.

"There you are!" He smiled, now gently releasing the others and making a grab for her.

"Uh oh," Vamps said, now swooping down and flying with her in his arms.

"VLADAT! GIVE HER TO ME OR YOU'LL ALL BE TICKLED 'TIL MORNING!" He thundered playfully.

"No way giant!" Vamps playfully countered. That is, until he grabbed them both in his hands. Vamps was laughing, but Tyina was desperately trying to escape. Seeing this, Vamps grabbed her gently and had her sit on his lap while in Ultimate Way Big's hands.

"Hey easy. He's Way Big's brother. He's just as gentle." Vamps reassured her. Tyina's shaking went down as the giant gently massaged her head and began nuzzling her with his large face.

"That tickles," She giggled, now hugging his face making his purr gently in content.

"It's supposed to cutie," He winked, now making her blush.

"Now then, who is making the gingerbread?" Rachel called out.

"Me!" Tyina smiled.

"Need help?" Vamps asked.

"Sure! I could always use a hand!"

"Or claw?" He smiled, now wiggling them into her stomach, making her laugh.

"Ok, who's making the apple pies and lemon pies?" Sasha added.

"I am!" Ultimate Way Big smiled.

"Perfect! And we will make the sugar cookies." Rachel smiled.

"We better hurry if we're gonna finish baking before Christmas gets here!" Tyina said, now looking at her watch.

"Well what are we waiting for….let's go!" Vamps smiled, now picking her up and heading back to the Grant Mansion with her in his arms.

"Hey Ultimate Way Big!" Tyina said playfully.

"Yes?" He said, now feeling she was going to do something interesting.

"Look over there!"

"Where?" He said, now turning his head. While he had his head turned, he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. Shocked, he turned and saw Tyina smile and blush and Vamps could only laugh as he held her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're a friendly giant." She grinned. Ultimate Way Big blushed and nuzzled her once more, making her laugh. Nothing like having an awesome alien family for Christmas.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and Merry Christmas!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I loved it, guestsurprise! Merry Christmas, Amiga! :D**


End file.
